After Graduation
by aethkr
Summary: No matter how many times her teacher called her, it won't be enough to stop Maki's temporary break from reality. The hole in her heart is too big. The heavy feeling that is slowly crushing her and tightens her chest at night.


" _Nishikino-san?"_

" _Nishikino-san!"_

" _Nishikino Maki-san!"_

No matter how many times her teacher called her, it won't be enough to stop Maki's temporary break from reality. The hole in her heart is too big. The heavy feeling that is slowly crushing her and tightens her chest at night.

 _She can't take it anymore._

It all started when the third year's graduated. It was like a part of her was ripped and was burnt without hesitation and consequence. The motherly-like and perverted Nozomi, the motivated Eli, and the "Number 1 Idol" Nico. They weren't there anymore. They have already left. They have graduated….

 _And the μ's disbanded._

Pain and guilt rushed through her. She didn't want it to end, she knew the others felt that way too. But it never feels the same if they performed without the trio. Ever since, she always distanced herself from the rest. Although she kept them close…..but not that close. Something like friends. More like reduced to friends.

She focused on studying. She needed to enter a good university and become and a doctor. What else is there to be when her music career has already ended? It brought back too many memories and it hurt.

 _Studying….studying…..studying_.

"Nishikino-san!" her teacher nearly yelled into her ear in so much frustration. "What is the answer to 184928/33+939x166?!"

Maki hesitated for a while until answering, "1,086,117.88."

"Is the what?!" the teacher yelled again, causing Maki to talk again. "…..is the answer."

 _RINNGGGG!_

"Class dismissed," the teacher said, glaring at Maki with evil eyes. "Meet me later."

"Not," Maki quickly shot back and went out. " _No one would want to meet up with you._ "

At the next classroom, Hanayo and Rin went out and saw Maki. Both were equally excited to see their friend, knowing that none of them have had the chance to talk. But when they tried to find her again, she simply vanished from their sight.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin said ecstatically. "Let's go to the rooftop!"

"Sure!" Hanayo replied with just as much enthusiasm.

On their way there, they saw the now third trio. And Maki. But the trio were unaware of her presence at the moment, having just arrived like the second-year duo.

"Rin-chan! Hanayo-chan!" Honoka said happily, waving their arms. "What's with the downcast—Maki-chan!"

 _But Maki paid no attention to their calls_.

"Ahehehe…..we all have thought of going to the rooftop haven't we?" Kotori said, noticing Maki's behavior.

"Isn't it painfully obvious?" Maki retorted, opening the door to the rooftop and slamming it behind her. " _Do I look like I want to talk?_ "

"Is that why you two had such a downcast look?" Umi asked, both nodded. "Do you mind filling us in?"

"Well, we aren't classmates anymore," Rin first said. "But we did hear our teacher yelling Maki-chan's name repeatedly. Then asking her to meet up later, with Maki shooting her down—"

"She shot down her own teacher?!" Umi said in shock. "How…."

"Odd of her," Rin said thoughtfully. "So, are we still going to the rooftop?"

"Of course! We are!" Honoka exclaimed, running up the flight of stairs then opening the door.

They saw Maki just standing there. Gazing into the sky with the same downcast and upset face she had earlier. The same aura she radiated, but this was more sad. Loneliness, longing, it flashed in Maki's eyes.

"Hey….Maki-chan," Honoka said, Maki remained silent. She turned her back and stayed silent. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk…"

"We haven't been able to talk to her since we all stopped being school idols," Hanayo said sadly. "It must have affected her a lot."

And they just sat there in deafening silence and never talked. Rin and Hanayo first went home followed by Umi. Kotori and Honoka were the only ones left, concerned for their friend. Maki hasn't moved and only shifted for comfortability.

"I'll take care of her," Honoka said, Kotori gave her a look. "I promise."

Kotori then left after. Honoka slowly approached Maki in case something happens. She put her hand on Maki's shoulder and suddenly, Maki turns around and hugs Honoka tightly, letting tears fall.

Honoka, knowing not to talk, hugged Maki tightly as well. Not minding the tears splashing on her uniform.

"H-Honoka-chan…" Maki cried, letting emotions flow. "I-I….."

"Hanayo-chan assumed that us disbanding affected you a lot. I guess she's right?" Honoka said, both were unaware that the remaining μ's were still there.

Maki remained silent and continued crying. She had to let it out. It was trapped in for too long and she took it out on the wrong people.

 _When does this nightmare end?_

—

"What?!" Maki said in surprise. She's on her bed. " _How did I get here?_ "

 _Ach._

The same cause that gave her misery and despair tightens her chest yet again. And she breaks down in her bed, covered in blankets. She realizes it's a school day, and she's almost….

" _Late! I'm almost late!_ " Maki thought as she hurried to fix herself and head to school. She saw her friends in the distance, also running late as well.

Maki ran faster, she is not going to stop herself. Even though she did break down yesterday….or was it yesterday?

"Maki-chan! Nya!" Rin caught up thanks to her love for track. The pain returned yet again, making Maki on the verge of tears again.

" _I'm not crying now._ "

"Maki-chan," Rin said seriously. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, we're here. Alright?"

"We are always here for each other!" Honoka exclaimed despite them almost late.

"Ummm…..okay…." Maki said awkwardly. "Thanks…how did you know that Rin-chan?"

"I have my sources," Rin winked and ran ahead.

"Liar!" Maki shouted jokingly, chasing Rin, but first grabbing Hanayo. "Let's go!"

"Dareka tasukete!" Hanayo yelled as she was dragged by Maki.

The remaining members rushed towards school in glee. Now knowing that Maki won't be that closed anymore. Although they also wished their seniors are with them.


End file.
